Encore une idée de Milly
by Simakai
Summary: Car qui d'autre aurait pu penser à faire une journée où les garçons et les filles échangent d'uniforme? One-shot con.


Bon, un truc con de Code Geass... presque entièrement écrit en classe.

Un peu de lime Suzaku et Lelouch, vous êtes prévenus! Sinon, bah c'est juste con. Mais vous pouvez reviewer quand même!

* * *

Évidemment, c'était l'idée de Milly. Personne d'autre que la Présidente n'aurait pu avoir une idée aussi tordue.

La journée « garçons en filles et filles en garçons ». Une journée où, partout dans l'Académie Ashford, les garçons porteraient l'uniforme féminin, et les filles porteraient l'uniforme masculin. Avec de grosses pénalités pour ceux qui refuseraient de collaborer ainsi que leurs clubs respectifs.

Une journée cauchemardesque pour Lelouch Lamperouge.

OoOoO

Tout d'abord, Lelouch se fit rattraper par Suzaku et Rivalz, qui obéissaient aux ordres de Milly : pas question d'y échapper ! Et puis, en tant que membre du Conseil étudiant, il devait bien montrer l'exemple !

Ainsi donc, alors qu'il tentait d'échapper en courant dans le boisé du jardin qui entourait Ashford, il se fit rattraper par Suzaku, qui, ayant deviné la destination de son ami, le poursuivit sur le terrain de l'école avec l'aide de Rivalz et de sa moto, puis en courant ultra-rapidement - merci à son entraînement militaire – parmi les arbres serrés, parvenant ainsi à vaincre Lelouch qui ne vit plus d'autre alternative que de devoir se plier aux exigences de la Présidente et du Conseil.

Suzaku, pour s'en assurer, menotta allègrement Lelouch et le balança sur son épaule, avant de le ramener ainsi, complètement docile, à Rivalz, qui le conduisit aux dortoirs où il fut libéré de ses menottes pour mieux être enfermé dans une toilette exiguë avec un uniforme féminin pour se changer, sous peine de colère de Milly, ce qui revenait à la peine de mort à l'Académie Ashford.

C'est ainsi que Lelouch dut enfiler le charmant uniforme féminin de l'Académie en question. Pour le haut avec chemise, veston jaune-beige et petite cravate, tout allait bien, mais c'est en enfilant la jupe qu'il se rendit compte à quel point celle-ci était courte. Vraiment trop courte à son goût. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre. Il avait perdu ce droit en tentant stupidement de s'enfuir une demi-heure plus tôt.

En sortant de la salle de bains, il se trouva face à Suzaku, qui s'apprêtait à aller se changer à son tour. Le louch se sentit aussitôt rougir à cause du regard que lui porta son meilleur ami. Et pourtant, ce n'était que le début…

Lelouch, humilié à cause de l'incident de sa tentative ratée de fuite et encore rouge à cause du regard de Suzaku, se rendit le plus rapidement possible à la salle de Réunion du Conseil. Là, il y trouva Shirley, Kallen, Nina, Milly et sa sœur Nunally, toutes vêtues d'uniformes masculins. Heureusement, se dit Lelouch, Nunally ne pourrait pas le voir dans cet accoutrement…

Par contre, les autres filles le virent très bien, et s'empressèrent de s'exclamer à quel point l'uniforme féminin lui allait bien.

-Ah, je savais que j'avais bien fait d'organiser cette journée, dit Milly, dont la plantureuse poitrine semblait très serrée dans son veston noir masculin.

-C'est… spécial, mais je ne peux pas dire que ça te va mal, Lulu, avoua Shirley.

-Très mignonne, commenta Nina avant de replonger son regard vers son écran d'ordinateur.

-Je n'ai pas de mots pour décrire ce que ça fait comme effet, ajouta timidement Kallen, qui semblait elle aussi avoir quelques problèmes au niveau de la poitrine.

Tout à fait humilié maintenant, d,humeur boudeuse, Lelouch alla s,installer dans un coin et rumina sa mauvaise humeur, jusqu'à ce que Rivalz et Suzaku entrent à leur tour dans la pièce, eux aussi en jupe et petit veston féminin. Les filles, menées par Milly, se jetèrent sur eux pour poser des rallonges dans leurs cheveux et les maquiller quelque peu. Lorsque Lelouch, un peu intrigué, demanda à Nina, qui était restée à son ordinateur, pourquoi on ne lui avait pas fait subir ce traitement, elle répondit :

-Parce que tu n'en as pas besoin, tu es très bien comme ça, répondit-elle placidement.

Encore plus humilié, Lelouch aurait voulu rester éternellement dans son coin, mais la cloche annonçant le premier cours sonna, marquant le début d'un nouveau cauchemar.

Escorté par Rivalz et Suzaku, Lelouch dut se rendre en classe parmi un concert de sifflements, en subissant des tonnes de regards lubriques et même carrément pervers pour certains. Son état d'esprit l'empêcha de remarquer la bienveillance de Suzaku qui, en utilisant les différentes sortes d'arts martiaux qu'il connaissait, détourna une série de mains agiles dirigées vers son postérieur si alléchant dans sa petite jupe.

-Comment faites-vous pour supporter ça ? demanda Lelouch à voix basse à ses deux amis.

-On est tous dans le même bateau, non ? répondit Rivalz, toujours aussi souriant malgré son rouge à lèvres.

-De toute façon, c'est plutôt amusant, non ? ajouta Suzaku qui jouait avec une des deux tresses épinglées à ses cheveux.

-Ça ne m'amuse pas de me faire siffler, moi ! s'écria Lelouch.

-Tu es mignonne quand tu te fâches, tu sais, répliqua Suzaku en souriant à son meilleur ami.

Aussitôt, celui-ci sut que son plus grand danger aujourd'hui ne serait pas les dizaines de personnes qui le sifflaient et le dévoraient du regard, mais plutôt le brun à ses côtés.

OoOoO

Les cours furent relativement chaotiques, les professeurs étant troublés par l'apparence de leurs élèves. Lelouch, en constatant le malaise général, fut quelque peu soulagé : comme l'avait dit Rivalz, il était loin d'être seul, et même s'il subissait malgré lui une attention particulière, il valait mieux l'assumer, puisque la fuir était inutile.

Après les cours, Lelouch fila jusqu'au bureau du Conseil étudiant, fuyant tous ses fans, autant masculins que féminins, qui le pourchassaient. Mais, à son plus grand malheur, la porte avait été verrouillée.

-Milly-san, jusqu'où iras-tu pour me tourmenter ? gémit Lelouch en s'acharnant vainement sur la poignée.

-Lelouch, par ici ! souffla Suzaku derrière lui.

Il tourna la tête pour voir le brun qui n'attendit pas et lui prit la main, pour l'entraîner dans un petit local isolé.

-Bon, ici tu devrais être tranquille, dit Suzaku en entendant passer le troupeau à la poursuite de Lelouch.

-Merci, je te revaudrai ça, fit Lelouch en s'installant sur une chaise et en défaisant un peu sa cravate pour mieux s'éventer avec un cahier qui traînait là.

Le regard de Suzaku changea, et il s'approcha mécaniquement de Lelouch avec quelques idées floues en tête. Et au moment où Lelouch se tournait vers Suzaku qui s'était dangereusement penché sur lui, son téléphone cellulaire sonna.

-Allo ? Lloyd-san ? Quoi, je dois venir maintenant ?

Après avoir raccroché, Suzaku s'excusa brièvement auprès de son ami et quitta précipitamment les lieux. Lelouch, soulagé, soupira.

OoOoO

Suzaku ne s'était pas particulièrement senti gêné à l'Académie, où tout le monde avait été forcé de porter les vêtements du sexe opposé. Par contre, dans la base militaire, avec tous ses collègues soldats, et pire, face à Lloyd et Cécile, il commençait à comprendre ce que ressentait Lelouch face à toute l'attention indésirable qu'il recevait. Par contre, il devait justement éviter de penser à Lelouch, à sa taille fine soulignée par le veston serré, à ses jambes dévoilées, à sa jupe courte si tentante, à ses joues rouges si adorables…

Non, pas y penser !

OoOoO

Lelouch avait fini par être repéré par Milly, qui l'avait tiré de son trou où il planifiait la prochaine opération de l'Ordre des Chevaliers Noirs, pour le forcer à participer aux activités qu'elle avait planifiées.

Elle le jeta donc dans une arrière-scène où des mains s'emparèrent de lui pour le déshabiller et lui faire enfiler une robe noire lolita pleine de dentelles et de froufrous, un serre-tête pour ses cheveux et des souliers à rubans et talons hauts. On lui expliqua ensuite, brièvement, qu'il jouerait le rôle de la princesse dans une pièce de théâtre, on lui donna ses quelques lignes et on le lança littéralement sur scène, où sa seule apparition dans cette tenue souleva une ovation.

Il se piqua donc à un rouet et s'endormit, laissant le prince Kallen venir le sauver en battant un dragon mécanique très réaliste (ah ! tout le budget dépensé pour cette idiotie…) et l'éveiller en mimant un baiser, sous une pluie d'exclamations.

OoOoO

De retour dans ses appartements, complètement frustré, Lelouch se battit longtemps avec ses souliers aux rubans noués serrés pour finalement parvenir à les enlever – et à les jeter au loin.

Mais au moment où Lelouch retroussait ses jupons pour tenter d'enlever les jarretelles de dentelle fine qu'on lui avait mis sans qu'il comprenne comment, à sa plus grande horreur, Suzaku entra dans le petit salon où il se changeait.

-Euh, Sayoko m'a dit que je pourrais te trouver ici, dit le jeune pilote du Lancelot, l'air très gêné.

Maudissant intérieurement sa servante, Lelouch laissa tomber ses jupes et se tourna vers Suzaku, qui portait toujours son uniforme féminin.

-Oui, alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je voulais juste te revoir, répondit Suzaku en entrant un peu plus dans le petit salon et en refermant la porte derrière lui. Quand je suis revenu, j'ai entendu parler de cette fameuse pièce de théâtre, alors…

-Oh, je vois… hé bien, c'est comme tu vois ! s'exclama Lelouch en désignant sa propre robe lolita à dentelles.

Hypnotisé par cette vision diaboliquement angélique, Suzaku continua de se rapprocher de son ami et, sans trop réfléchir, le prit par la taille et le serra contre lui. Surpris, Lelouch se laissa faire ; de toute façon, il aurait été difficile de s'échapper des bras musclés du jeune soldat…

-C'est vrai que Kallen t'a embrassé ?

-Mais non, on a fait semblant, voyons… répliqua Lelouch, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Tu peux me lâcher, maintenant ?

Mais il sentit aussitôt les lèvres de Suzaku se poser sur les siennes, dans une série de gestes que le brun ne contrôlait même plus. Il avait beau être un expert pour réprimer ses sentiments et ses instincts, il y a des choses qui peuvent faire céder même le plus saint homme. Comme Lelouch en robe à dentelle.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria Lelouch qui se débattait.

-Désolé, je ne peux plus me retenir…

Se rapprochant encore plus de Lelouch, il le poussa gentiment mais fermement sur l'un des divans moelleux, et monta par-dessus lui pour l'empêcher de fuir. Lelouch, horrifié, sentit quelque chose de très dur sous la très petite jupe de Suzaku, et il comprit qu'il n'y échapperait pas : son ami était trop athlétique pour qu'il puisse même espérer fuir sans dommages.

-T'en fais pas, Lelouch, je ne te ferai pas de mal, dit tendrement le brun en faisant glisser une main le long des cuisses du britannien, faisant remonter ses jupons, jusqu'à ses dessous féminins en dentelle.

-C'est horriblement gênant… Je ne comprends pas ce qui te prend, s'indigna Lelouch en détournant le regard.

Mais Suzaku se redressa pour mieux se déshabiller rapidement, avant d'embrasser passionnément le jeune homme en robe noire sous lui, le soumettant peu à peu à force de baisers, de caresses et de léchage de peau.

-Suzaku… c'est quand même… très gênant… la façon dont tu me regardes…

-Tu aimerais mieux quelqu'un d'autre ?

Lelouch détourna le regard et répondit :

-Non… je crois.

OoOoO

Le lendemain, Suzaku alla retourner la jolie robe de dentelles de Lelouch à la Présidente, qui lui fit un large sourire complice.

-Alors, tu as eu ce que tu voulais, on dirait…

-Oui, merci beaucoup, Milly-san…

-Aucun problème, ça m'a fait plaisir, mon petit Suzaku ! Si tu as d'autres idées de journées thématiques comme ça, ne te gêne pas pour venir m'en parler…


End file.
